Un dia de verano
by julieth vapala
Summary: Es dificil admitir que lo que sientes por esa persona no es solo cariño sino amor


**Un día de verano**

Querido diario:

Esta mañana salí felizmente al patio de mi casa en Madrid en busca de mi lovi, hace rato había salido y ya me estaba preocupando. Pare en seco cuando lo vi acostado bajo un árbol, iba a saludarlo pero algo llamo mi atención. Su camisa blanca estaba empapada de sudor, esto por el calor que estaba haciendo, y además estaba medio abierta, en su boca movía suavemente un pedazo de hielo, al ser este mas grande que la cavidad de su pequeña boca, lo sacaba y metía rítmicamente mojando así la parte baja de su carita, no pude mas, era mucho para mi, Salí corriendo necesitado de una muy fría ducha.

Estando yo en mi bañera inocentemente, escuche de un momento a otro como habrían la puerta y una persona extraña entraba en la bañera. Era Lovino Vargas.

-Esta algo fría Idiota- me dijo con su tono característico aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El agua empezó a mojarlo a él también haciendo que su camisa se pegara a su cuerpo.

- L-lovi-dije cada vez mas excitado, me confundía como hacia que mi cuerpo ardiera y deseara tomarlo mío, él es una nación que he cuidado desde muy pequeño, ¿Cómo podía causar eso en mi?...

-¿Come stai?- me pregunto y yo alce una ceja confundido- te vi salir corriendo y pensé que te había pasado algo….y no es que me haiga preocupado Idiota-finalizo dejando claro eso ultimo.

-Estoy bien, pero, ¿no me lo podías preguntar en otro momento?-dije acordándome de mi desnudes, Lovino desde hace rato ya miraba inquieto para otra parte.

-Arrivederci-dijo rápido y trato de salir pero involuntariamente lo cogí y lo atraje hacia mí hasta quedar frente a frente.

Sus ojos simplemente me hipnotizaron, no sabia por que lo hacia pero quería probar algo…..quería probar si después de un beso me podía detener…. Perdí….

Lo bese suave, el solo se quedo sorprendido, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo el control, sus labios eran como una droga, entre mas lo probabas mas querías, y el hecho de saber que estaba mal lo hacia aun mejor.

Pronto sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y empezaba a responder el beso que cada vez se hacia mas salvaje. Lo encárele entre la pared y mi cuerpo mientras bajaba por su cuello mordiendo, lamiendo, dejando mi huella, cada vez mas excitado, podía escuchar sus suspiros y algunos gemidos que trataba de ocultar mientras una de sus manos iba desabotonando su camisa y la otra recorría mi espalda. Mis manos traviesas empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación, quería hacerlo gemir estando debajo de mí y yo ya no me podía detener.

Espera idio...MmMm….-

Lo alce cerrando la llave sin separar nuestros labios ignorando lo dicho y Salí asta mi habitación (por suerte el baño estaba en la habitación) y deje que cayéramos los dos a la cama, yo enzima de el, quitando por completo su camisa con desespero mientras que mi lengua invadía su boca.

Nunca en mi vida pensé estar así y menos con el, nuestras lenguas batallaban por ser las lideres, mientras nuestras manos se movían desesperadas por dar y recibir placer. Empecé a mordisquear su pecho ignorando que sus manos ahora estaban en mis hombros tratando de apartarme.

-No soy tu juguete sexual España-Me separe bruscamente al escucharlo, ¿juguete sexual? ¿Enserio era eso para mi? Lo había cuidado tanto tiempo, en muchos años lo había dejado solo, nunca me había interesado como pareja, entonces, ¿Por qué hacia esto?

Al no recibir una respuesta me quito por completo de enzima de forma brusca mientras se paraba y salía corriendo.

En un momento me quede en shock, pero después de recuperarme me vestí y lo seguí corriendo hasta su habitación la cual estaba serrada con seguro evitándome la entrada.

-Lovi ábreme por favor-trate de abrir la puerta de nuevo pero no pude- ¡Lovi!-nada, no me contestaba.

Mire para todos los lados desesperado, hasta que vi lo que necesitaba, una ventana. Pase mis pies y después mi cuerpo apoyándome en una baranda que sobresalía de la pared y empecé a pasar paso a paso asta llagar a la ventana de la pieza de Romano y tratar de abrir la, lovi por su lado estaba acostado en su cama con la carita enterrada en la almohada.

-Lovi-dije y golpee la puerta, el levanto la cara confundido y al mirarme en su ventana se asombro-Ábreme- le pedí pero el negó con la cabeza-por fa…

Empecé a perder el equilibrio y me fui de para atrás cogiéndome de la baranda y quedando colgado, Pronto sentí como se habría la ventana y pude ver a lovino con sus ojitos rojos cogerme de la mano pero por su poca fuerza no podía alzarme y así poco a poco en que yo resbalaba el lo hacia con migo.

-Lovi suéltame-le dije pero negó con la cabeza, sabia que no me obedecería pero no iba a dejar que se callera de un quinto piso por mi culpa-suéltame-repetí moviendo mis mano haciendo que las de el resbalaran soltando las mías pero el se inclino mas agarrándolas con mas fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Nunca te voy a soltar! Primero me voy contigo-dijo llorando, aferrándose mas fuerza a mi mano.

-Pero yo nunca dejaría que por mi culpa calleras, es mas, nunca dejaría que te lastimaras, ¡Jamás!-Le dije encontrando un orificio en el cual apoyar mi pie, me empuje agarrándome con mi mano izquierda a la ventana y poniendo mi rodilla en la baranda para inmediatamente besarlo, esta ves fue inmediata su respuesta pasando su mano por mi cabello mientras los dos soltábamos alguna que otras lagrimas….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

América paro de leer, había cogido lo que al parecer era el diario de España que había dejado en la mesa de la conferencia que se realizaba en su casa, le echo un vistazo mas adelante y pudo notar que después de ese día en el diario solo había escrito de romano, que romano esto, que romano lo otro, ¡hasta que si Romano se comía un Tomate! (y eso que se comía mas de una caja en el día).

-Que aburrido-dijo para si pero a la vez sonrió, ya tenia algo con que molestar a esos dos.

**Fin**

**Jajajajajaja un final un tanto cómico rompiendo el drama, bueno esto va dedicado para mi sorella LeliNessa que la quiero arto (:*) **

**Espero les haiga gustado.**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
